


Hunger Pangs

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Banter, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Banter, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Senpai Notice Me, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Sweet, The Force Awakens, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: A conversation on Christmas Eve quickly turns into something more, somethingwonderful, for two members of The First Order.((Extremely short and fluffy))





	Hunger Pangs

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate. :-)

Hux sat in his office, his usual stack of paperwork in front of him. Sitting across his desk from him, looking lovely as always, was Captain Phasma.

He and Phasma had a relationship that was the closest thing to friendship that Hux had had in many years, although, given their ranks, neither would have been so bold as to call it 'friendship', or at least not out-loud.

Activity on base had been slower today, more cheerful than usual, due to the time of the year. It was Christmas; or rather, Christmas Eve.

This was the sole time of year when the First Order called a temporary cease-fire with the Resistance, a practice initiated by General Leia Organa and agreed upon by Snoke.

Every year they had a get-together, where, proper precautions taken of course, members of the Resistance would come for a party on F.O. Base, or vice-versa. Their would be food, music, dancing, and a small exchange of gifts.

Hux hated this.

Truce or not, Christmas or not, he didn't feel comfortable with allowing Rebel scum within his precious base; and he felt absurdly ridiculous going over _there_.

Last year, they had hosted. This year it was the First Order's turn, and all day, maintenance and food service had been laboriously cooking, and decorating one of the great halls for the party set to take place later.

Hux had already decided he wasn't going to go, and Phasma was attempting to convince him otherwise.

"It doesn't hurt to have a bit of fun now and again, General," she was saying to him.

"What you call 'fun', I call horrifically awkward."

"But its Christmas, sir. A time for sharing, and being with others. A time for giving, and receiving things you want. Surely there's _something_ you'd want from this season?"

"You know what I'd like? A day without a headache," Hux answered her dryly, popping another pill into his mouth and swallowing it down with some tea. "Holidays are asinine, anyway. Truthfully, I still can't believe that Snoke is on board with such a waste of time, and resources, and lost productivity."

Phasma smiled and rose from her seat, grabbing her helmet from the desk.

"I half-agree with you, General. This is a ridiculous thing, yes; but at the same time, it's nice to have a bit of time away from this constant war, isn't it? And the temporary truce -- well, some of those resistance fighters are rather lovely people, all things considered."

Hux grimaced, taking another sip of tea. "If you say so. Do me a favor, please; if you should see lieutenant Falbir, please tell him to bring me his report _before_ he takes off to the evenings festivities. I've tried paging him on his Comm multiple times, but I fear he's already gotten into the wine."

Phasma frowned. "Bring you his report? Surely you're not intending to work through the party, are you?"

She sounded so aghast that Hux couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be so surprised, Captain. SOMEBODY has to maintain a sense of order around here."

She sighed, and pulled her helmet over her head.

"I know, I just wish that that person didn't always have to be YOU."

She started to walk out the door before turning and saying, in a low voice, "I have several things to attend to, before I go to the event tonight. Assuming I won't see you there; well, Merry Christmas, General."

Her sincerity caught him off guard, flustering him. It was only after a few moments that he was able to force a smile on to his face, and say,

"Merry Christmas to you, as well."

\---

It was hours later, and Hux had just finished with his work. He sat at his desk, his head on his palm, and listened to the sounds of the party going on down the hall. There was music, and he could hear lots of joking and laughter.

He wished he could be a part of that, but he knew that it was an impossibility for him. Relaxing, and letting go, simply were not in his programming. 

He wanted to go back to his own quarters and go to bed, but he was afraid that someone would see him, and insist that he join the festivities. So he stayed where he was, sitting at his desk, going through various files on his datapad.

After about half an hour of listlessness, a knock came on his door. He sighed, thinking that it was likely Phasma again, here to insist that Hux join the others.

"Come in," he called, mentally gearing up to argue with her to be allowed to stay in his office.

He was quite surprised when, instead of Phasma, Kylo Ren walked through his door, instead.

The relationship between Hux and this dark-cloaked apprentice of Snoke had always been a rather complicated one. The two were in constant competition with one another almost since the day they met; each vying to gain more of Snoke's favor over the other.

Yet at the same time, there was also a tiny, TINY bit of closeness between them, something that felt partly like that of a sibling dynamic, and partly something that was . . . more.

But 'more' was a vast and confusing territory, for both of them, so they never quite explored the 'more' as they could have.

Or-- as they may have _wanted_ to.

And Hux, in particular, wanted to.

"I thought you'd be in here," Kylo said with a smirk. He had his helmet tucked underneath one arm, and a very large, bright-colored circular tin held in his hand. He set the helmet down on the desk and pushed the tin across the desk towards Hux.

"What is this? A bomb?", Hux asked, eyeing the container warily.

"No. It's, well, a lot of things. Cookies, tarts, bits of cake. Mom, er, General Organa brought it for me. I thought maybe you'd like some."

Smiling, Hux opened the container up. Like Ren had said, it was full to the brim with a delicious looking assortment of treats. 

He pulled out a cupcake and took a bite, closing his eyes in appreciation. 

"This is -- surprisingly thoughtful of you, Ren. Thank you."

Kylo shrugged, and leaned over, taking a dewberry tart from the tin. He chewed for a while before saying, curiously, "Why aren't you down there at the party?"

"It's not really something that peaks my interest, Ren," Hux told him, finishing his cupcake and reaching for a cookie. "Your mother is an exceptional chef."

Kylo nodded, shoving another tart into his mouth. "Almost makes me wish we could have truces more often, if only to get some decent food for once," he said, snickering.

Hux chuckled as well, understanding what Kylo meant. With the exception of Christmas, when the First Order chefs made 'real' food, and they received it from the Resistance, the entire order subsisted on very dry, tasteless rations for the entire year. 'Healthy' rations, insisted upon by Snoke, and suffered by everybody, from Hux and Ren all the way down to the cadets.

Looking at Kylo closely, now, Hux noticed red and pink marks all around his face.

"What happened to you?", Hux asked, pointing. "Are you ill?"

Kylo touched the side of his face cautiously, then sighed.

"Oh. I forgot about that. No, it's, um, well, lipstick."

"Why would --"

"General Organa forced me to stand under the mistletoe, and every woman she brought with her kissed me. Some of ours did, too."

A funny feeling went through the pit of Hux's stomach, when Kylo said that. He dismissed it as a hunger pang, and reached for another cookie.

"Honestly," Hux said, after a few nibbles, "You probably don't need that silly little plant to get kissed."

Kylo didn't say anything, but -- was he, blushing?

It certainly looked like it.

Kylo must have felt awkward after that, because he stood up, slowly.

"I think, um, I should go back to my quarters, now."

Hux nodded, already feeling sad at the thought of being left alone again. 

"Alright. You're going back to your quarters, not the party?"

Kylo shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood for any more meaningless kisses," he joked, wiping at his face. "Besides, I have to get back before midnight."

"Why?"

"When I was a child, my parents and I would drink sweetened chocolate and listen to the Christmas carols of my mother's home planet, Alderaan. We'd see how many we could sing from memory, before midnight. Every year, I still do it, myself, to the pre-recorded holos I have."

"Ah," said Hux, fascinated. He would never have taken Kylo Ren for being a sentimental type, nor a traditionalist.

"You don't have to be alone, you know; Leia Organa IS here. Why not invite her to your quarters to partake in your ritual with you?"

Kylo laughed. "I would, except, well, my quarters are nowhere near her standards for cleanliness. She'd spend the entire time cleaning, and then nagging me about the mess."

"Well, she'd be right to nag. You ARE a slob."

"Charming artistic spirit, not slob."

"Right," Hux said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't suppose, **you'd** want to join me?", Kylo asked him, shyly, hopefully.

Hux took a look at Kylo's face, and was very close to saying Yes, when his reserved side kicked in.

"No, thank you, Kylo," Hux responded, initiating a rarity by addressing Ren by his first name. "I'm afraid I can't carry a tune."

"So you're really going to spend Christmas Eve, sitting in your office, like a nerf-herder?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"Hux?"

"Yes?"

In what seemed like slow motion, Kylo crossed the room back towards Hux, and pulled him to his feet. He pulled a small green-red plant from his pocket, which Hux's frozen brain didn't immediately identify as mistletoe. He held it over Hux's head with one hand, and used the other to grab his waist, pulling him closer.

He kissed him.

His lips were amazingly soft, and they had an incredibly sugary taste, from all the sweet things he had just eaten. Hux was conscious of so many things as Kylo kissed him; how strong his arm felt around his waist, how soft his body was against his, how warm.

Soon, much too soon, Kylo pulled away from him and backed away, looking both happy, and nervous.

"Merry Christmas," he said, with a hesitant smirk. 

When Hux didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him in awe, Kylo sighed and said, apologetically, 

"I know; I should have asked, before attacking you like this. But it's just --"

Hux cut him off, reaching out and cupping Kylo's face in both hands, and pulling him in for another kiss.

And another.

And very quickly, it became hard to distinguish individual notes in this very fluid melody being sung between their lips.

This time when they detached from one another, there was no doubt that they were both blushing.

"I thought you said, you weren't in the mood for any more kisses?", Hux asked him, with a smirk.

"I believe I said, _meaningless_ kisses. But THAT, did not feel meaningless, in any way, shape, or form."

Hux responded by yanking Ren close and assaulting his lips once again. He couldn't get over this, how utterly, breathtakingly beautiful it felt, to have Kylo in his arms like this, to be connected like this.

Then he let him go and began tidying up his desk, pulling his overcoat over his shoulders.

"Alderaanian Christmas Carols, eh?"

"Don't forget the sweetened chocolate."

"I don't know if my body can stand anymore sweetness tonight, Ren. But, if it's okay with you, I'd love to go back to your chambers and sing with you."

"Your body can't stand more sweetness?", Kylo asked in a low voice, an evil smirk on his face. "That's too bad; I have a LOT more sweetness to share. I guarantee what I give you will have you singing symphonies, General."

Hux frowned.

"Slow down a little, Kylo. I'm not ready to move quite that fast with you, yet. Understood?"

Kylo nodded. "Understood."

He hesitantly grabbed Hux's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Is THIS too much for you?"

"That's perfect, actually."

"So are you," Kylo said, kissing Hux's knuckles. 

"Thank you. Let's go," he said, leading the way out of his office.


End file.
